Perfect Summer
by ChErRyBlOsSoM GuRl13
Summary: Sakura had the perfect summer all planned out.[boys,beaches,friends]to bad all her plans were ruined when she is forced to live in the middle of nowhere with her aunt for the summer.however the perfect summer might be found in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**DisAuthor Notes: **Okay so I got bored andwanted towrite a story about summer so i got this idea from this awesome book by Sarah Dessen which is called The truth about forever. And you can just say I fell in love with her writing style. So I decided I would write something from the idea. So there might be a couple of similarities. . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Sarah Dessen's novel The Truth About Forever. So don't sue. I am too young and I am broke.

_I can feel my mind, wandering again._

_Into where I don't know, and will I ever get home?_

_Time starts moving, faster than I can._

_And I am sick of this scene,_

_I need to break the routine_

-**from first to last, _note to self_**

Chapter 1

**changes are good...right?**

Today is June 10th.

For you this may just be another date on the calender. A date that has no significance ormeaningto you from any other date in June or any monthfor that matter.But for me, this date has meaning. It's the day I am finally released from this prison called school and completely free for three whole, blissful months.

I have decided that this wouldn't just be any summer.It be the summer I made everything happen. You see, I had it ALL planned out. This summer I would steal Jimmy Harper's heart.

**A.k.a the boy of my dreams.**

I have had a crush on him since well ... forever. But this summer I was going to make it happen. I was going to make it _all_ happen.

I had a plan you see. It just happened to be a coincidence that we would both be working at the local grocery store together. Okay I know, so not glamorous. But hey you have to take what you can get right? **Right.**

But hooking up with the boy of my dreams is not the only thing I hope to accomplish this summer. All my friends, for the first time ever,are sticking around this summer and we have all agreed on making it our goal to get beautiful, brown tans and live on the beach for whatever small time we are not working.

It was all planned out. The perfect summer. Friends, a soon to be boyfriend, and a gorgeous beach right down the street.

**Almost too perfect.**

I should have known it wouldn't work out as well as I had planned it too.

---

The first sign that I should have picked up on was when I got home. Usually my house is oddly quiet becausemy parents were almost never home. They both lead big business lives that hardly everleft any free time. You could say I was used to being alone. Not like it made it any easier. Sometimes I wish I had a normal family. One with many siblings that would annoy the hell out of me. Ones that would mess up the house and go through my stuff when I asked them not to. Or at least parents who cared about their children.

But I stopped wishing for that sort of stuff years ago.

Anyways, when I entered the house it was in utter chaos. My mother was walking around the kitchen in a frantic ambush. A cell phone in one ear and a palm pilot in one of her hands. There were several stacks of papers stacked on the island in the kitchen. Below it were random drawers open and several Louis Vuitton suitcases on the tile floor.

"Mom are you going somewhere?" I asked as I walked through the door and placed my stuff carelessly on the floor and took off my silver flats.

In response to my question my mother took a hand off of one of the papers she was analyzingand madea shushing sign.

Sighing I plopped on a chair next to the island and waited patiently for her to finish her phone call.

By time I fished myself a snack out of the disorganized refrigerator and found a seat that wasn't covered in papers my mother was finally off her phone. She said a quick goodbye and turned around to face me with an exhausted smile. Her eyes had huge bags under them and she looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Which probably was the case. My mother often went weeks without getting the proper amount of sleep. Her job was very demanding and because of that she had to cut other things out to get the job done such sleep and me.

But don't feel too much pity for me. I mean yes it sucked for a while but I got over it. I can't always have what I want right?** Right**.

"How was school sweetheart?" she asked as she busied herself by straightening a stack of papers.

I rolled my eyes. Like she really cared anyways. But of course I didn't say this instead I took a bite of my food and waited for it to be digested before speaking.

"It was alright. You look busy are you going somewhere?" I asked peering at the bags and stacks of paper that covered the kitchen and its floor.

"Well.." my mother started and she was **STILL **straightening that stack of papers which meant something was up. "You see. Look you know how you were always complaining about staying in this same boring place all summer?" she asked a pleading look on her face to make me understand even though I really didn't.

"No." I said trying to keep the iciness out of my voice but it was very hard. _very, very hard._

"Of course you do honey." My mother said with a fake cheerfulness that I recognized all too well. She had finally stopped fiddling with the papers and was now walking towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well it doesn't matter. You see me and your dad have to spend the next three months in Europe for business so you'll be staying with your aunt and uncle for the summer."

"What?" I asked not really comprehending what she had just said. I was leaving? I would be staying in a foreign place for the next couple of months where I knew no one. "You've got to be joking me." I pleaded. Praying this was a dream and i was about to wake up any moment.

"Well no. I wish I could be honey but it'll be a great opportunity for you. I mean it'll be a change of pace you'll like it." she said way to cheerfully and it was starting to make me annoyed.

"Yea whatever." I mumbled.

_**And that's how it all started.**_

_**---**_

"Now. Remember to be on your best behavior. You don't' want to be a burden to your aunt. You understand? Oh wipe that frown of your face! Honesty. You would think something dreadful had happened to you!" my mother scolded as she planted her hand gently but firmly on my shoulders.

"That is because something dreadful has happened." I mumbled under my breathe as I refused to look into my mothers emerald eyes. Instead I decided that my bubble gum pink flip flops were much more interesting.

"**SAKURA**! Look at me. You can't be **THAT **mad. I mean don't you see this as a change of pace? If I were you I would be ecstatic to get away from the every day routine of life and switch to something new and exciting." My mother said letting go of my shoulders. She was going into one of her daydream modes again.You now the ones were the parents remember the yesteryears. "Anyways, have a safe trip **AND DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS**. Oh and don't hate me too much okay?" she said hugging me tightly and then giving me a peck on the forehead before letting me go. I sighed. It was just too hard to stay mad at her. I know she was only doing this for the best. Well the best for her and dad's business. But her heart was still there. And she was my mom. So instead of grumbling an '_I hate you for ruining my too perfect summer'_ and running onto the plane like I envisioned doing, I smiled up at her and told her I loved her and would call her when I got there.

---

The worst part about going on an airplane is who you end up getting stuck next to. It's all about the luck of the draw and I've never been that lucky. I have had to ride a plane two times by myself in my life timeand I'd rather not talk about either trips.

So that is why my heart started to beat faster as I embarked onto the plane. Who would I be sitting next to? Would it be a handsome boy my age? A bratty girl? A little kid who didn't stop screaming from the popping sound ringing in his ears? The possibilities were endless.

But when I saw who I was sitting next to I stopped dead in my tracks. I almost took a double take. This was **TOO** good to be true. Nothing good ever happens to me. Hence this whole having to spend my entire summer in a place where I know absolutely nothing and no one. But apparently my luck had started to change.

As I neared the seat I was supposed to be sitting in ,2A, I saw that the seat next to mine was already occupied by a beautiful raven haired boy. The boy was sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position and already had his head back and looked to be asleep. His deep raven colored hair was messly tousled on his head in several different angles. His skin was extremely pale and gave him a hauntingly beautiful look. If it was any other person they would have looked like a ghost. But on him, he looked like a model. Maybe he was a model.

Already this boy intrigued me, but I had already hit a problem. His seat was the aisle and I needed to get in. I didn't want to wake him up and well I had to get to my seat sooner or later. This didn't look good. I mean how weird would I look just walking up to him and randomly tapping him on his shoulder and asking him to get up so I could get to my seat? He would probably already hate me for waking him up so I already would be starting this plane trip off bad.

_Sakura don't be ridiculous just walk over him. _

_OR WAKE HIM UP! YOU DON"T EVEN NOW HIM._

**Yea, but I don't want to wake him up!**

JUST DO IT.** BAKA.**

**Gah. Fine.**

Soinstead of waking him up I tried to squeeze between the negative space that was between between the boy and the seat.

Everything was going very well until I was stopped in my tracks by a sharp pain in my wrist. Not expecting this I jumped backwards and knocked into the arm rest which was holding a cup of coke that fell out of its spot and spilled all over the stranger who I had been trying not to wake up and had just accidently woken up.

**Crap.**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" The boyyelled as he jumped up quickly to wipe of the coke that would have probably stained his t-shirt if it wasn't black.

"I"M SO SORRY!" I Blurted out. I didn't like having people mad at me. Especially people I didn't even know.

"Maybe you should have though of that BEFORE you knocked my soda over." he grumbled calming down a bit. His face was relaxing more and he even stepped aside to let me through before he sat back down.

"Did I mention I was sorry?" I asked sheepishly hoping to get a laugh out of him. Maybe they could look passed this little incident and become friends? Maybe someday even laugh about it.

However; instead, of giving an answer he looked at me blankly before scowling and turning to face forward. He then grabbed his black messenger bag and took out his ipod and popped his earphones into his ears before closing his eyes.

_okay I get it. Your **not** the talking type._ I thought to myself before turning away from him and trying to figure out what I was going to do for the next couple of hours.

_Yep, the curse lives on._

---

It was about 11:00 when the taxi had dropped me off at my aunts house. My aunt had suggested coming to pick me up but I said it would be much easier if I just took a taxi. That and I could have some time to myself to mentally preparefor the change.I hadn't seen my aunt in years. Ididn't even know what she looked like. . .

Why did my parents have to go on that trip? This summer was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be** MY** summer. But look at it now. Now I am stuck millions of miles away from my home in a new place that I have never even heard of with an aunt I don't even know. But apparently I will fit in quickly.

**HAHHAHA** what a laugh that one was.

It just proves how much my parents don't even know me. If they even tried to understand me they would have never made me come here in the first place. They would have known how much this summer meant to me.

--

"Is this the place you would like me to drop you off at?" Asked the taxi driver with a heavy English accent.

I looked outside the window to see where we were at and I was surprised to see a large three story house. It was quiet pretty actually. The house was simple with a dark coating of blue and white shudders. Flowers and trees adorned the lawn and off to the side you could barely make the outline of a vegetable garden.

"Miss?"

"Oh. Sorry yea I think this is it. Thank you." I mumbled tearing my eyes away from the window to face the driver who was getting out of the car to get my bags and to open the door for me.

"Have a pleasant day." He said with a small smile. I wanted to roll my eyes and be like _yea right_ but instead I forced a smile on my face and thanked him before paying the cab fee.

The man took the money graciously before getting back into the cab and driving away. For a couple of moments I just stood there. Staring at the tar road in wonder.

_Here I am._ I thought. Taking a deep breathe, Ipicked up my bright pink duffle bag and walked up the front steps of the house I would be staying at for the next three months.

_Ring. Ring_

Taking another deep breathe I waited for the door to open. I didn't have to wait long before I heard someone unlocking the door from the inside and opening it slowly.

The women who opened it looked like my aunt. Or well she looked like her from the pictures my mother had shown me before shipping me off to her.

She looked quiet young. She was very tall and had long curly hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind a fashionable pair of black angular glasses that brought out the shape of her face. Her lips were pursed into a smile and her arms were already coming out to give me a gigantic hug which was already sucking the air out of me.

"HELLO! I am so happy to see you! How was your flight? You look warn out. Why don't' you come in?" she asked in a series of questions before letting me go and pushing me into her house.

"I am so happy you decided to come stay with me. It gets lonely around here sometimes!." she said making me feel a tad sad. I had forgotten that she had lived alone for so long. I forgot that her husband had died last year from cancer. Maybe it was a good thing I was spending sometime with her.

_It couldn't be healthy living alone._

Smiling I put my bag down and walked into the kitchen with her. Almost immediately auntie asked if I wanted something to drink or eat. I shrugged it off because I had just ate on the plane and i was just too nervous to even think about eating.

After that she gave me a quick tour of the house and then showed me the room I would be staying in. It was extremely pretty. It wasn't too small or too big. It had a window seat and it was painted a solemn green that could have matched my eyes if a shade darker.

"Do you like it?" my aunt asked walking in and putting duffle bag on the large round bed.

"YES!." I said enthusiastically as I walked in after her. And I meant it to. The room was beautiful and it kinda of reminded me of home. Something I was already starting to miss.

"That's good. Why don't you unpack and then tomorrow we'll have breakfast out and then I'llgive you a tour of thetown. You'll soon realize this town is very close knit and you'll be finding yourself making new friends in no time!" she said with a big smile before hugging me and leaving to give me some privacy.

Once the door was closed I collapsed on my new bed and closed my eyes. Surprisingly the first image that came to my head was the dark haired boy on the plane with the haunting dark eyes.

_Who was he. _

Was the last thought on my mind beforei plunged into a dreamless sleep.

---

When I walked downstairs the first thing to greet me was my aunt making pancakes. There was already a large stack of them on the counter with a mountain of syrup on the top.

"I hope you like pancakes." she said cheerfully as she flipped another pancake and watched it intently as if it would blow up if she took her eyes off of it.

"Hmmm mmm!" I said not feeling as akward as I had when I had first woken up this morning. My aunt had already proven to be a bright and caring person and she was finding it easier and easier to except that she would be her mother figure for the next three months.

_I mean maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all..._

**yea right.**

'Well don't stare at me all day come sit down and eat!" she snapped trying to act stern but I saw right through it. Instead of giving a witty come back I just nodded my head and sat on one of the stools that decorated the island.

"So today I was thinking about showing you around town. You know so you can have a feel for where everything is. Then we'll do lunch and I'll show you were your new job will be." she said flipping the last pancake and putting it on a mellow yellow plate that was on the counter next to her. She then turned the stove off and brought her food over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

I took a bite out of my surprisingly good pancakes and chewed it.

"Mmmm. This is good!" I said stabbing my fork at another piece and eating it. I was glad that she was a good cook. Because I didn't know what I would do for three months if her food was disgusting. "That sounds good. Where is my new job going to be?"

"OH you're just going to love it! It's abagging jobat the center of town. I figured it was mindless, painless work that you could do while at the same time getting to meet a ton of new people." she said between bites of her own stack of pancakes.

"Okay." I answered ending the conversation and putting all my thoughts into eating the food in front of me.

It wasthe first time i had ever had a homemade meal.

---

"This is the highschool and this is the town library... I can't imagine you wanting to go there but then again maybe you're the reading type." drabbed on my aunt as she went on about all the various landmarks for what seemed like hours but in reality was only five minutes. Even in this short time I felt my mind wondering to other things like back home and if that dreadful girl, Lily,was flirting with the boy that was supposed to become mine this summer.

I had had it planned out so well..

"So here we are..." my aunt said pulling me back into reality and a car lot in front of a white building that stood out as much as camo did in a grassy area.

'_Please do not tell me this is were I will be working for the next couple of months' _

"Is this where I am working?" I heard myself ask out loud as I stared dully out the window at the nearly empty place.

"Yes, come on get out I'll introduce you to everyone." she said getting out of the car and waiting for me to follow suite. I couldn't help but wonder if there was even people inside the store. It was nearly barren and I couldn't imagine their being alot going on inside.

"Coming." I answered reluctantlygetting out of the car and following her into the store.

--

**My speculations about the store inside were not incorrect.**

The store was barren on the inside. It was quiet spacious howeverwith rows and rows of aisles that were filled with various food items that could not be found in a normal grocery store. At the front where you walked in were several registers that were know barren except for the last one were a girl that looked around my age was standing lazily behind a cash register. Her arms were folded and she was leaning on the back of the wall, staring at the clock. She was quiet pretty as much as I would have not liked to admit it. I found myself feeling self conscious of my own looks and that I was just a average girl with a big forehead. But anyways this girl had long blonde, almost white hair that was pulled back tightly in a ponytail on the back of her head. Her body was adorned by a dark blue colored dress that would have looked hideous on anybody else but made her look even more beautiful then she already was.

'_Well this is gonna be fun.'_ I thought to myself as I drew my envious eyes away from the girl and did a quick scan of the store for anymore life forms. Namely my aunt who had somehow disappeared and hadn't come back to claim me so that I could meet the owners of the shop.

Finally I spotted her at the back of the store standing behind a case of special mineral waters with a tall blonde man who was talking animatedly to her. Once their conversation was done my aunt made eye contact with me and waved me down. I reluctantly stood upfrom my spot on the bench near the magazine isleand walked towards the back of the store to be introduced to whoever my aunt was talking to.

"Sakura this is Mr.Yamanaka. He is the owner of the store and he has graciously agreed to have you work in the shop this summer. At the front of the counter is his daughter, Ino. I'm sure you'll like her, she is really a sweet girl. You two will be friends in no time." she said emphasizing on the no part. She wasn't doing a good job at disguising her desperation for me to make friends and fit in.

_I had never fit in before ... why would I fit in now? Would I be a disappointment to her if I was an outcast? Just like I was to my mother?_

_no, she seems different._

yea right. everyone is the same.

"Yea in no time." I said smiling a rehasurant smile as I stuck out my hand. He smiled back at me and shook my hand firmly.

"It's an honor to meet you Sakura." he said his voice was rather raspy and I kinda liked it. It made me feel more at ease. Especially when I was feeling like puking from all the built up nerves in my system.

"Likewise." I say still grining. I let go of my hand and looked at my aunt who is now looking at her watch and making a face.

"Oh Jeez. We gotta go. Sorry Kevin. We'll be back tomorrow for Sakura's first day if that's okay. I'm sorry to have to leave so abruptly." she says looking truly sorry as she put her hand back down and was starting to walk towards the front of the store.

"Of course it's fine! It was very nice to meet you Sakura. Tomorrow I'll have you introduced to my daughter and she'll show you the ropes. You'll feel at home in no time." he said with a smile and a jolly laugh. I couldn't help but smile too.

_Maybe, i will fit in._

I was so occupied in what I was doing,namely trying to keep up with my over hyper aunt,that I didn't hear somebody say watch out. I also didn't see a body in front of me intil I knocked right into itand the things the person was carrying. I also didn't see myself fall down and grabbing whatever I could to keep myself up right and bringing my victim down with me.

But I did see all of the previous bought groceries fall and break all over the floor.

I also felt a body fall on me as we landed on the floor hard.

"Oh dear." I heard my aunt say in a panicked voice.

"What a klutz." I heard a unfamilar vocie say. I immediately identified it to be the girl, Ino's voice.

"Ino call somebody from the back to come help." Answered Mr. Yamanaka.

"Yes hold on. What a nuisence." Ino replied. Even though I couldn't see her I heard her footsteps hit the pavement as they headed toward the back of the store to get help.

"I am **SO** sorry." I said over and over again as I pushed the body off of me and tried to sit up. My eyes were know open and I could see the mess that I had created.

**And it was really bad.**

Glass was shattered, sprinkles had broken out of their packages and were known decorating the floor in rainbow colors of pinks and blues, several boxes of food mix were smashed, and a carton of milk had broke and had spread to all areas of the floor, soaking my clothes and dieing them with a white color.

"Didn't you see me coming?" came a cold voice that sounded extremely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled on reflex as I looked to see who I had knocked over and had caused so much misfortune to.

"Yes I know but sorry isn't going to cut...YOU!" he growled as the light bulb went of in his brain and he connected me to the klutzy girl on the plane he had taken who had spilled his soda on him.

"Are you a walking accident?" he asked his voice appaled and I couldn't help but cringe. Out of **ALL** the boys I could make a fool of herself in front of why did it have to be him? Wasn't the plane enough torture? What were the chances of running into him again anyways? One out of a million really.

"No just when I am near you." I mumbled getting on my knees and standing up. I was going to offer my hand to help him up but then realized he was just a rude and obnoxious basterd that didn't deserve the time of day.

_He may look pretty but he's got a nasty attitude._

"Well that's apparent." The man snarled as he stood up and brushed off some remnants from the food that was know adourning the floor.

I glared at him and he returned the glare. For a second the room was quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I could see my aunt from the corner of my eyes and she looked shocked. I knew that I was probably gonna hear about this incident later. I would probably also get a nice long lecture to go along with it. GREAT.

Good way to start off your summer Sakura.

**Really.**

_I have to hand it to you this time._

"What happened hear?" another new voice said and I turned my head to see the blonde girl walking down the isle to were I was with another person in back of her. It was a boy who was fairly tall. He had a strange mushroom cut hair style and his eyebrows were amazingly thick.

"I got him dad know what?" Inoasked as she came to a stop were we were. I cringed at the glare she gave me as she walked up to the boy next to me. She frowned and started to talk in a high pitched mannor.

"OH SASUKE ARE YOU OKAY?"

_So his name is Sasuke._

"THAT GIRL WAS SUCH A KLUTZ."

_Let me at her_

"HERE LET ME HELP YOU." the girl Ino said in a high pitched voice. She tried to help Sasuke and clean of his shirt but he pushed her away. I won't deny the fact that a little part of me soared when I saw that he didn't like her either. Only she was to dense to understand it. Since once Sasuke pushed her away she clinged right back to him like he had not just pushed her away.

---

By time the place was cleaned up and back to the way it was before my little accident an hour had gone by. I was know currently in the car with my aunt. She was lecturing me about the importance of watching were I was going while I stared out the window and day dreamed. Even though that boy Sasuke was a jerk I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't stop wondering if I would run into him again and if I did what would happen. Would he ignore me? Would he talk to me? Does he think about me to the point were he wonders if he is sane anymore like I do?

For one thing I didn't know what was in store for my future. For once I wasn't wondering in the same direction. The same path, following the same daily chores. Never feeling like I was straying from the past. For once in my life I didn't know what was going to happen.

It scared me, but at the same time it excited me.

---

to be continued...

---

**Authors notes**: okay.. so what did you guys think? i kinda like the idea and hope you all do to. So click that revew button and let me know what you think. It'll make my day. No seriously it will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:** ah so here's chapter two! I know I know it took me a WHOLE month to get this out and I am sorry really I am. I didn't mean for this to take so long but summer has been crazy. But I hope you like this I am really getting into it so I hope you are too..

Anyways read and review THANKS 3

--

_Chapter two._

---

_And everybody here is living life in fear_

_of falling out of line_

_tearing lives apart and breaking lots of hearts_

_just to pass the time_

_and my eyes get red in the back of my head_

_this place can make you blind_

_put it all behind me and I'll be just fine_

**yellow card, **

---

First day of work is always the worst.

Not like I would know or anything. I mean, I've never had a job in my life but I could just tell that today was going to be awkward.

Oh hell, who am I kidding its going to be worse then akward.

For one thing I felt nauseous.

And I know that when you feel nauseous that is never a good thing. It usually leads to throwing up and I hate throwing up. Once I threw up in the third grade during the middle of class because I was to nervous to read my essay in front of my class. After that little incident I sped clear of putting myself in any position where I would get that familiar _'feeling' _in the stomach.

Yep, that was me reliable, dependable Sakura.

I wasn't what you would call a risk taker. I knew what my comfort zone was and I liked to stick to it.

_That was why today would be such a difficult day._

This whole moving to a different place, staying with a different family, and meeting new people thing, was just **not my cup of tea.**

I was just surprised I hadn't thrown up yet.

--

Some how, I got myself out of bed and despite the nervous butterflies in my stomach, dragged myself towards the bathroom. There I did the basic things such as washing my face, brushing my teethe, and putting my contacts in.

And no I did not have color contacts.

My eyes were naturally this shade of emerald green, despite what people may say.

After the easy stuff was done I focused on the much harder task of making the uniform I had to wear look at least a little appealing on me. But I knew that was going to be a much more difficult task then expected. Especially after seeing the girl Ino look so good in it.

Speaking of Ino, she was another person I knew would be a problem. She didn't look exactly friendly and I had a feeling she wasn't going to like me very much.

**I also had the feeling the feelings were mutual.**

After I put the uniform on I looked in the mirror. I suppose I didn't look terrible. But I didn't look great either. My long pink hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and I had put some mascara on to bring out my eyes, which in my opinion was my best attribute.

Once I was semi-satisfied with what I looked like I headed downstairs for another home made breakfast. I wouldn't lie, I was starting to like this home made food thing.

"Good morning honey, hope you like waffles." my aunt said cheerfully as she plopped a plate in front of me before I sat down in my seat in front of the island.

"Hmmm." I said trying to sound like I had an appetite and could eat the two waffles in front of me but in reality I wanted to puke at the sight of the food.

"Okay, I know you're nervous. But don't worry you're going to do fine. **YOU HAVE TO EAT**." she said sternly as she turned off the stove and took her plate of waffles to the table and sat next to me.

_Easy for her to say. _I thought wistfully. I mean she doesn't have to start a new job. And she's not the one who will puke later if she puts something in her stomach.

But despite my stomach's protests I forced a bite of the waffles.

"There we go. That's my girl." she said smiling brightly as she took another bite of hers. "After we eat I'll drive you down to the store to get you settled."

"Okay." I said nervously.

_Come on Sakura stop acting like a wimp. _

You will be fine. I mean how hard can this job be?

_Well since you're a grade a klutz who knows._

_**Shut up.**_

"By the way Friday night I am going to be having a party." My aunt said breaking my thoughts only I didn't really hear much. Only the '_party_' and '_Friday night_' part.

"What?" I asked cringing at my voice that sounded squeaky and awkward.

"I'm going to have a welcoming party for you Friday. I was going to invite the whole town and have it catered. I hope that's okay with you?" my aunt asked turning to me. Her eyes shinnying with anticipation. From what I can tell she liked planning parties and would have been crushed if I had told her no.

"Of course it's fine with me. That would be nice to meet the people in town." I said brightly and faking an awkward smile.

_I mean of course I would love to be put in the awkward position of having a party hosted for me where I knew **noone **I mean who wouldn't want that?_

"GREAT!." My aunt said happily as she turned back to her half eaten waffles. " I am so excited I'll go see the caterer today. Is there any specific food that you would like?"

"Um no. I mean I like all kinds of food. I am sure whatever you pick out will be fine." I said forcing another bite of my waffles.

_Ick. I am** so** gunna throw up now._

---

It was hard for me to try and put a smile on my face as I walked into my future hell hole.

Okay so maybe I am exhadurating a little, but if you had seen what I had seen yesterday and did what I had done, you would probably think the same thing.

When I walked into the store I cringed. The first thing that caught my eye was that girl Ino helping a customer pay for their food.

_well there goes the idea of maybe she wouldn't be working here today..._

Nervously I did a quick scan of the store looking for Ino's Father. I almost immediately spotted him. He was in the second isle amicably talking to a young man who looked to be in his twenties. He had long spiky silver hair that made him look incredibly handsome in a bad-ass sort of way.

Not really knowing what to do with myself. I decided I would wait patiently for him to finish his conversation, but I had caught the eye of him and he was know waving me over. I walked over slowly with a fake smile plastered to my face.

--

"Sakura! Good Morning! I hope you're ready for your first day at work!." He said cheerfully as he patted me on the back. I couldn't help but smile. At least he seamed friendly.

"Yes, Sakura reporting for duty." I said jokingly. I had surprised myself with this comment.

"That's what I like to hear." he said before turning to the mystery man. "Sakura this is Kakashi, Kakashi this is Sakura." he said as the man reached his hand out and I shook it.

"Its quiet a pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly.

"Sakura, Kakashi is an excellent caterer. Actually the best in town.."he said before telling Kakashi to wait a moment so that he could put me to work.

"Why don't you follow me." He said turning to me and walking past me to the front of the store. I did what he said of course. Even though I would have rather stayed in the back away from the critical eye of others.

Once we were in the front of the store my greatest fear was confirmed. He was going to have me trained by his daughter until he was done helping Kakashi.

_I can tell this is going to be a wonderful day._

--

"Hi." I mumbled a little uncomfortably, I couldn't help it she was a little intimidating.

"I can't believe you showed up." She said smoothly as she walked away from the counter and came up to me. As if she wasn't intimidating enough, she was at least four inches taller then me. "I mean especially after that klutz attack you had yesterday. I mean hello embarrassing." she said snidely and I felt my cheeks getting redder by the second.

_Stupid pale skin._

"I SLIPPED!" I yelled defensively. There was no way I was taking this girls remarks. The inner me thought but deep down I cringed.

"Yea, sure if that's what you want to call it. But lets get one thing straight." she said intensely as she leaned in so that we were face to face her eyes blazing. "Sasuke is mine. Everyone in town knows it and so should you. You better know your place or you're going to have a miserable three months in this town."

"You can have him. He's a jerk!" I growled even though my insides were thinking the opposite.

Truthfully I couldn't stop thinking about our next encounter.

"That's what I like to hear." Ino said snidely as she folded her arms over her chest and gave me a victory grin. Obviously she thinks she can get her way with everything by bullying and snide remarks.

"Ino stop scaring Sakura." Said a new voice that I had never heard before. I was surprised that someone was sticking up for me and I turned to see who it could be. After all I was the new girl and nobody stands up for the new girl.

It was the boy from yesterday. You know the boy with the bowl like hair cut and the very thick eyebrows. The thickest I have ever seen actually.

"Oh Lee I'm not scaring her. I am just having a little girl talk. You know how those things go." She said sugary and I wanted to barf. Was this girl two-faced or what?

"Ino." He said sternly. Obviously he knew that she could be a little two faced too. He then turned his head to knowledge me.

"AH. Sakura I am so happy to finally meet you. My name is Lee, and I was wondering if you would go out with me!." he said hearts replacing his eyes and I cringed.

_This kid has got to be joking._

"Ah. Well it's pleasant to meet you?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings after he had just saved me and everything. But he was so not my type.

"No the pleasure is all mine!" he said taking my hand and kissing it. I cringed inwardly.

I got angry though when I heard Ino laughing in the background. Obviously she was getting a kick out of this. Was I the only one who found this _so _not funny?

"Right." I said snapping my hand away. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Okay well if you two are done flirting maybe I could show you your job." Ino said between a couple fits of giggles. I was so glad she was enjoying this.

"Okay." I said being thankful I could turn to look at Ino and not have to look at Lee again. I was afraid I would give him the wrong idea and that he would assume we were dating or something.

Something I wouldn't put past this guy.

_Yes, this defiantly was going to be a interesting job._

--

"So basically that's all you have to do. You shouldn't mess that up. But then again who knows with you. You did cause that embarrassing scene with Sasuke yesterday. But then again maybe I should be thanking you. After that scene I won't have to worry about you trying to steal him from me." she said cooly as she left me at the cash register. Who was she kidding? Did she have the biggest ego ever or what?

"No problem." I answered cooly as I watched her disappear to the opposite side of the shop.

**Thank God.**

I mean seriously who did she think she was? I wouldn't like Sasuke if he was the last boy alive.

_That's why you can't stop thinking of him.._

**SAKURA STOP.**

"UH!" I mumbled in frustration as I turned around to focus on the store in front of me. I had no doubt in my mind that my inner self had a mind of its own.

and it was clever.

_Too clever for its own good._

--

The next couple of days went by quickly. It was actually pretty surprising. But all and all the first week was pure misery. Just as I had expected.

Ino was as I expected one big pain in the ass. **No lie.**

All week, well maybe just two days; but it felt like all week for that matter. All Ino did was criticize me and make my work ten times harder. She didn't like me and she made it known. She was also the reason I was miserable and hated going to work.

As if Ino wasn't a big enough problem that boy Lee was seriously in love with me and had spent my last two working days making it known.

_It made me want to puke._

But I was trying to put this all behind me as I stared at myself through the mirror. I was trying to find the perfect outfit for the party my aunt was throwing for me and nothing seamed to work.

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror.

Everything just seamed to fit me wrong and this pink dress made me look ten.

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration as I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. The party was in less then an hour and I had no outfit to wear.

I had nothing. Nadda.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" my aunt asked as she popped her head in between my bedroom door.

"I have nothing to wear." I grumbled turning on my back.

"Yes you do." she said simply

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Auntie no I don't everything I own makes me look like I am five." I groaned not bothering to look at her as she walked into the room.

"And I am telling you, you do have something to wear. Look open this." she said shoving a box next to my face.

"Auntie I appreciate this, but I am a hopeless case." I grumbled sitting up. Curiosity got the best of me however and I grabbed the gift in a matter of seconds. Once I ripped open the bright pink rapping paper I opened the triangle shaped box to reveal a white sun dress.

It was beautiful.

Perfectly, perfect

"Oh my God. I don't know what to say. This must have cost so much." I said gaping at the beautiful dress and how it felt between my finger tips.

"Just consider it my welcoming gift." she said before walking towards the door. "I think the caterer's are here so I am gunna go help them settle in. In the meantime I want you to try on the dress. It should fit perfectly."

And then she was gone.

--

Auntie was right. The dress fit perfectly. It was one of those pure white dresses. One that makes you not want to eat or drink while you are wearing it because you might get it dirty.

That is how I felt in this dress.

The dress was tight around my bust and flowed just above my knees. The thick straps that held it up around my shoulders were connected by two brightly painted pink bottons, which was the only splash of color in the dress.

To be honest the dress looked amazing on me.

Once it was on I grabbed my favorite pink rap up shoes and started to work with my hair. In the end I decided to leave it down and put a pink barrette in it.

I then applied my make up and took a deep breathe.

_Here went nothing. _

Tonight I was going to meet the whole town and the whole town was about to meet me.First impressions were everything and I was nervous. What if they all hated me? What if they were all little Ino clones and worst of all...

_What if Sasuke was there..._

**I TOLD YOU TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.**

_But I can't._

But my thoughts were thankfully interrupted by my aunt's voice telling me to come down stairs. A few guests had already started to arrive. Apparently fashionably late was not in there vocabulary.

"Well here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself as I did a once over in the mirror and dragged myself downstairs.

---

After about an hour into the party I realized it was going to be a long night. I had already been introduced to about a thousand people and had about a thousand boring conversations that I can't even remember or care to try and remember.

Who would have thought there were SO many people in this town. I thought this was supposed to be a small town. From the look of the party it didn't seem like it.

"Are you enjoying the party?" came a faint voice. It was so faint I barely heard it. Startled I turned to my side to see a timid girl around my age. I had met her at the beginning of the party but had already forgotten her name. To me she just blended in with the other people. Just a different face with a different name.

"Yea. I guess." I said truthfully as I turned to her. She was a pretty girl with startling white eyes. At first it had shocked me but after I had been introduced to her my aunt told me her family is known for their mysterious white eyes.

"It must be hard to come to a new place and know nobody. By the way my name is Hinata." She said sticking out her hand and I shook it. Surprisingly I took a liking to this girl. Unlike all the other girls she had met Hinata looked real not fake.

_And this thought strangely comforted me._

"It's definately a new experience." I answered truthfully. I heaved a sigh before smiling at her. "So what do you do around here for fun?"

"Well There are..."

"Sakura can you do me a favor?" my aunt interrupted and Hinata stopped talking.

"Yes hold on!." I said giving her an apologetic look. "I'll be back in a sec she probably just wants me to meet someone new. So stay here okay?" I said before walking towards the opposite side of the room were my aunt was located.

"Hey! Do u think you could do me a favor and grab me a box from the garage. I forgot to grab it earlier it's for one of my clients." she said cheerfully and I just nodded my head. "Okay it's a big white box on the shelf to the right when you walk in. You can't miss it."

"Okay. I'll be back." I said turning on my heels and walked towards the garage.

---

The garage was sorta dark and it smelled of must. It was a sorta unique smell that I couldn't explain and I was trying to ponder it instead of thinking about how dark it was and how I couldn't see and was only a matter of time before I tripped on something one way or another.

"GOTCHA!" a voice screamed and before I could react a body was ontop of me and crushing me to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL." I screamed when I was over my shock of being jumped.

"Ha! I got you this time now the score is even! WHAT NOW SASUKE? I BET YOUR NOT ACTING SO SMUG NOW ARE YOU?" The voice yelled as it shifted its weight to get off me.

"What are you talking about baka?" another voice answered from behind my aunts car. Or at least that is where I thought it was coming from. It was too dark for me to tell. But either way I immediately recognized the voice to Sasuke's.

"SASUKE! What are you doing over there? You're supposed to be on the ground shocked!" The boy who had spooked the living daylights out of me replied.

"You got the wrong person!" I yelled getting up. I was sick of being ignored and because of this idiot my beautiful new dress was ruined. RUINED! Whoever this kid was he was NOT going to get away with what he has done.

"You are such a baka." Sasuke replied as he turned the light on so that we could all see each other.

"Well it was too dark I just figured it was you!" The jumper replied. It was the first time I was able to get a look at him. He was a tall, semi-muscular boy with crazy blonde hair. He had big blue eyes and was sporting a white catering shirt.

"Well obviously you were wrong. I am still in the lead." Sasuke said casually as he walked down the steps to face us. He was looking perfect as always. The white catering shirt strongly contrasted his dark eyes and hair. "And you." He said turning to me and my breath was caught in my throat from the intenseness of his black orbs staring into my green ones."diserved this." he said simply and smirked

SMIRKED.

"WHAT?" I yelled infuriated "Well it is only right after all how many accidents have you befallen on me?" he asked casually a tint of slight humor in his eyes.

"You guys know each other?" the other boy replied clearly shocked. However I ignored him.

"LOOK AT MY DRESS. ITS RUINED!" I yelled pointing at my white dress that was now smudged with dirt and dust. It was no longer the beautiful white color but a brownish grey color.

"I'm going back inside Kakashi is probably looking for me." He said simply, he didn't even flinch. It was like I hadn't just screamed my lungs out at him.

"Hey.. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" I yelled at his back.

He didn't even stop or bother to respond. He just walked out the door and that was the end of it.

_What a jerk._

"Hey sorry about him. He can be a jerk sometimes." The blonde boy said giving a nervous smile.

"It's alright." I said softly. Obviously I wasn't going to get anywhere with this one so I decided to let it go. After all this guy seamed nice enough. Maybe he could be her friend.

"By the way my name's Naruto. Me and that jerk work for the catering service that is serving your party." He said warmly as he reached out his hand for me to shake. I shook it willingly and then guided myself over to the steps near the door. Naruto followed me and sat down next to me.

"So what you just witnessed is a game me and Sasuke play. It's called gotcha and what we do is see how many times we can surprise each other. That is why I jumped out at you, I didn't realized it wasn't Sasuke and I am sorry that I surprised you and ruined your dress." he said softly his bright blue eyes shining with honesty.

_It was hard to be mad at him._

"It's alright. I understand." I said softly even though inside my head I was thinking YOU JERK YOU RUINED MY DRESS. But for some reason I just couldn't get mad.

"But anyways I should be going. Sasuke is probably getting mad that I am slacking off again." he said nervously as his right hand went through his unruly blonde hair.

"Yes, of course wouldn't want Sasuke getting mad." I said sarcastically getting up abruptly so that he could get through to leave.

"You know, I know that he comes of as rude and a pompous jerk but he's really okay once you get to know him." he said softly before walking through the door and back into the party.

_Sasuke not a jerk? As if._

**To be continued **

**author's notes: **_okay so.. i really hope you all liked it. I'm sorry if there are some grammer errors because there probably are. i was trying to get this out fast so it's my fault_ **XD** _anways read and review and i'll update soonerrrr._


End file.
